This invention relates to power dividers and more particularly to a coaxial transmission line power divider.
The coaxial transmission line T-junction power dividers are well known and in modified form they have been employed in strip-line and microstrip transmission line junction designs. Another form of a coaxial transmission line T-junction power divider utilizes a ring-junction for the inner conductors of the three coaxial transmission line sections forming the power divider. The ring-junction power divider is employed at higher microwave frequencies than the conventional T-junction power divider in coaxial transmission line or strip-line transmission line power dividers where the ring configuration of the junction offers improved symmetry.
The T- or ring-junction power dividers alone do not provide optimum transmission, since they are non-symmetrical and do not provide capacitive or low impedance for impedance matching purposes. Usually these devices are designed with single or multiple impedance transformer sections for low reflection coefficient and optimum transmission coefficient characteristics. Also a T-junction power divider in coaxial transmission line, strip-line transmission line or microstrip transmission line configuration is used with shunt and/or series resistive loading to provide the above-mentioned reflection and transmission characteristics.